


Not That Important

by garzaash01 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Heart Break, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/garzaash01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You left me for months Harry. Months. What was I supposed to do? A man can only do so much." Louis looked into Harry's green eyes, they were glassy, he saw the tears trickle down his cheeks. He reached to wipe them away but instead his hand was slapped away. </p><p>"I thought we were strong, I trusted you." Harry's words burned into Louis heart, each of them tearing into his soul. </p><p>or the one where Louis fucks up while Harry is filming for dunkirk and tries to righten things but does something even greater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Important

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry fic. I just thought of this at the top of my head, so it's probably going to suck but i'll try my best. I've been working on this for a while trying to get details in and everything right. Please leave a comment on how I can improve for future fics! Thank you guys for reading it, means a lot!

He was never one to judge, his parents taught him that everyone was treated equally. No matter the profession, or what they choose in life. Harry Styles, was only 16 when he signed a contract that would change his life forever. When he first auditioned for the xfactor, he was just a cheeky little boy from Cheshire who worked in a bakery. But as he stepped onto the stage, his charm would soon win over the world.

While singing "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder the judges were awe-struck, looking at each other with their eyes wide. How could a boy so young sing so angelic? With no hesitations Harry got three yes'. He would be moving on. Completely shaken up about what had happened to him only moments before he started crying happy tears, everything he dreamed about was slowly come to life.

Soon after, Louis Tomlinson who was 19 at the time auditioned. His humor and talents proved to the judges that he could be a star. He sang "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's, his voice shaky at the start but as he sang his emotions took over.

Louis was given 3 yes' by the judges, he was moving on. As the program progressed, the two lads kept moving on. Then, a group of females and males were summoned to the stage by the judges. They were sectioned off, boys on the left side, girls on the right. One judge spoke, "We just can't let any of you go, so we decided to put you both into groups." Ecstatic the boys, which included both Harry and Louis yelled with excitement. Louis jumped into Harry's arms, tears of happiness sliding down his cheeks. Upon release, the boys smiled at each other.

Week after week, song after song, performance after performance, the boy band, now known as "One Direction" (as suggested by Harry) was getting past every performance.

Each week they would release videos for their fans. Sharing stories, facts, random things that happened during the week and more. Harry and Louis were growing closer each day. Their friendship grew more and more, just by looking at them you would see they had something special. Even their mums were aware of their special relationship, constantly tweeting about the pair.

As tragic as it sounds, One Direction did not win the show, but came in 3rd place. That didn't discourage one show judge, Simon Cowell who was the boys mentor. They signed with Syco and Modest! Management.

Their fame stretched out from the United Kingdom, to the different continents that made up earth. They began traveling to different cities in the U.K. and Europe. Their hit song, "What Makes You Beautiful" became known worldwide. More and more teens began discovering the band and fell more in love with them.

Although the boys enjoyed doing this, something was set to happen to change the relationship between Harry and Louis. Fans became suspicious about the two, eventually announcing them as 'Larry Stylinson' still the two boys were inseparable. Rumors of the two dating began spiraling out of control, every interview the questioned was asked.

"What is Larry Stylinson?" And every time Louis would respond, "It is a conspiracy that Harry and I are together." Or "The fans genuinely think that Harry and I are in a relationship."

Modest didn't like this, the boys had things they could or couldn't do. Things they could and couldn't say. Management (who of course knew what they had to do) separated Harry and Louis. They could no longer sit together, they could no longer laugh with each other, and they could no longer do interviews without another band mate present.

They even went as far as getting Louis a (fake) girlfriend, who he 'dated from 2012-2015'. Of course there were still theories that Louis and Harry were still in fact together. And if Louis' 'relationship' wasn't enough, Harry would be linked to other girls.

This made it really hard on the two. They cried, frowned, got mad and even jealous when these things happened. It wasn't until Louis and his beard Eleanor broke up that things between them changed, they were noticeably happier but the rules management put upon them still applied. All they could do was stare fondly at each other for a split second before the realization hit that there were cameras or people around watching.

The rumors of Larry started to become more noticeable when fans pointed out how they would sing to each other, how they would look at each other fondly. But then the band gave news to the world that they would be taking a break after 5 years of touring and making music.

As the boys were getting ready to go on hiatus they made one last promo for their new album, 'Made In the AM'. Going to every continent to give an interview or performance.

Still however, the rumors about Larry Stylinson continued which resulted in a story that would shock the fandom and even the world. Louis was going to be the dad of a child whose mother was a girl he 'hooked' up with at a club. News of this spread like fire, emotions were crazy. Media outlets each sending in their own versions of stories, fans latching out on each other because of the lack of respect. During the pregnancy Louis started dating famous actress Danielle Campbell, drawing the attention to him as the break started to take off.

With Harry filming a movie in Europe and Louis off in LA with a baby and girlfriend, Larry became a topic that didn’t come up as often as it used to. Not for long though.

**PRESENT:**

"Harry, you're not listening to me! It's going to fine, you'll do fine love. Don't stress about it too much okay? I love you H." Louis said as he exited Starbucks, he has been spotted at Starbucks quite a few times this past week just to prove he was still in LA. Harry had been away filming for a movie Christopher Nolan was directing.

"Lou, how can you tell me not to stress...” Louis could almost see the pout on his face, "... It's a huge movie, I worked so hard to get this role and now that I've got it... I don't know if I can do it. You do remember that episode of iCarly don't you?"

Almost immediately a muffled laughter came from the phone, Louis pressed his hands over his mouth trying not to laugh but failed.

"Do I remember? Of course babe, it was absolute rubbish!" Louis kept laughing remembering the times. Harry let out a heavy sigh.

"Lou, baby you aren't helping." Louis stops laughing, his smile was so wide and genuine. Harry never failed to make him smile.

"Sorry love, just remembering how it used to be," Louis now staring at the ground half smiling, "you'll do good my love. Nolan doesn't just cast anyone, Cillian even said it himself!"

A smiling Harry lets out a small chuckle, "Well I guess you're right. Thank you Lou, I've just been stressed trying to meet everyone's expectations and all." Harry runs his fingers through his hair, he still wasn't used to the length.

"I know baby, I know. Just be yourself okay?" Harry nods, agreeing with Louis.

"Yeah I w-" he was cut off by Louis, "Uh Harry? I have to go. I just got a text from management. I have to pick up Freddie...”

Freddie had been a touchy subject among the two, having a fake girlfriend was one thing but having a baby was, well it was hard. Louis would have never agreed to this but his contract said he had to comply with everything modest told him to do. Of course when Louis told Harry there were tears, arguments, and a lot of beer and wine. Harry said he’d be okay with it, but Louis knows Harry. He knows Harry like the back of his hand. There was no way H was okay with this, but he masked it and Louis couldn’t do anything but watch the love of his life have to go through interviews and promo where Freddie was asked about. He would occasionally glance at the monitor to look at Harry, his smile was plastered on and his eyes glassy from the tears trying to find a way to roll down his cheek.

Even through all of this they still remained strong, or so they thought.

"Harry?"

"..."

"Hazza?"

"..."

"C'mon love, talk to me." Only then Harry responds with a sigh.

"Louis, I love you. Always in my heart remember?" Louis heart skips a beat when he hears the words fumble out of Harrys mouth.

"Always in my heart Harry, always. I love you Haz." Louis repeats.

**•••**

Louis prepares himself for the pap pics, Harry's words still in his head as he reaches to grab the carrier with little Freddie inside. He knows that the baby isn't his, but to modest this was the only way to stay relevant to the media. Not only that, but they also made this a “Larry Stylinson” cover up.

He takes the carrier from Brianna's hands.

"Louis, at least put a smile on your face! Look happy. He is _your_ son after all." Brianna smirks in front of him, giving him the carrier.

Louis tries to hide the little growl under his breath, his jaw clenching as he fakes a smile for the camera. "He isn't _my_ baby, I can't wait till this is all over."

He rolls his eyes and moves Freddie to his car. After the pap pics are done he drives around for an hour before handing Freddie back.

Louis heads back to the shared home he has with Harry. When he walked in he was met with silence, "Honey... I'm home." He mumbles under his breath, shaking his head. It was stupid to call out Harry wasn't there, no one was. He takes a deep breath before walking further inside, he reaches for his phone out of his front pocket and swipes to unlock. His home screen was a picture of him and Harry. It was a hugged they shared in 2010, even now Louis remembered the moment as if it was yesterday.

He walked over to the couch and begins scrolling through his twitter feed, trying to like and respond to some tweets the fans mention him in. He stops scrolling on an article about Harry. To tempt not to scroll, he taps on the link which takes him to the page where the article is.

**"HARRY STYLES MAKES A GIRL LAUGH ON SET: COULD THIS THE START OF A NEW ROMANCE?"**

Louis knew this was extra and not true but he couldn't help but feel the blood boil within him followed with an empty feeling in his stomach. This was his baby, his love, the person he's been with for 6 years. His fingers were quick to press 'X' on the top right corner, 'Fuck that' he thought. He decides to call Harry again.

After the 3rd ring he picks up. "Hello?" Louis muscles relaxed, hearing Harry's voice has that effect on him.

"Baby! Oh how I miss you" Louis coos into the phone, his voice sounding desperate.

"I know Loui-" Harry stops talking mid-sentence, all he could hear was small voices in the back.

"Oops sorry" he heard Harry say, immediately Louis looked down at his arm while hovering his hand over his tattoo, and remembered their encounter in the toilets.

"Hi" his face fell, that was their thing. Again his blood boiled, but this time he felt more hurt. He tried getting Harry's attention but couldn't.

“H?” No reply. “Harry?” No reply.

"Oh Tom! Hey. What's up?" Harry continues the conversation. It's like Louis isn't on the other line.

He gives up, Harry too invested into the conversation with Tom he completely ignores Louis. So Louis hangs up, he tosses his phone on the coffee table but it misses and falls onto the floor. Louis shrugs, he doesn't care. He shouldn't be jealous or feel this way, Harry is working and he's friends with the cast right? Just friends.

Louis wandered around the house, he always wanted something big with Harry, ever since they got together. He never wants Harry to feel less than he is, he is a king, he's royalty. Louis enters the bedroom he and Harry share, the room is big, he wouldn't settle for less.

He jumped onto the bed, feet dangling from the end and looked up. Harry decided it would be a good idea if they taped photos of themselves up there, selfies, family pictures, pictures they found of themselves online. Louis remembers their conversation about it vividly.

_"Louis?" Harry softly calls, his head rested on Louis lap while watching Louis play on his phone. He looked down his eyes scanning Harrys face, and examined every mark, he saw his dimple surface before his eyes moved up and met Harrys green ones. They sparkled like the stars which made Louis heart beat faster._

_"Yes Harold?" Louis smiled, Harrys breath was caught, he fondly looked at him._

_"What if we put pictures of us on the ceiling of our bedroom," he stopped to look at Louis expression, then continued when he saw the fascinated face. "So that whenever we're apart and one of us is here, we look up and are reminded that we always have each other."_

_A tear fell from Louis landing on Harrys cheek, he sniffled and wiped the tear from Harrys cheek._

_"Sorry" Louis whispered, Harry held Louis hand to his face, and replied, "Its okay baby, so what do you think?" He smiled with reassurance and Louis nods, "I think it's absolutely brilliant Hazza, its perfect." He leaned down and kissed Harry._

Louis smiles, he felt a tear escape his eye. He looked up at a picture of him and Harry it was from 2013, they found the picture on twitter. Louis was laughing at something Harry whispered to him during a concert. Louis examines it more, noticing every detail. From the way his eyes crinkled to the way he looked at Harry, his eyes moved to Harry. He saw Harry bent over a little, his hands were behind his back holding the mic away from the conversation. Louis closed his eyes and remembered that era. Things were simpler then.

After what feels like hours Louis hears the marimba ring tone coming from a different part of the house. He didn't get up immediately though, he took his time to get his phone. Part of him just wanted to turn it off, this break didn't seem like a break at all. Sighing he picks up the phone, his face lit up.

"Stan the man!" Louis yelled, it echoed throughout the house.

"Tommo my boy, what's up mate?" Louis sighed of relief, he was happy this wasn't modest or Simon.

"Well. I just got home from pap pics with Freddie, I called Harry but he-" Louis nibbled at his bottom lip as he remembered the phone call earlier, "He was busy, now I'm just gonna watch the telly probably make some pancakes."

He could hear Stan laugh when he mentioned pancakes. Okay so Louis isn't the best cook, but he can manage. Not really, he's a shitty cook but he's trying.

"Pancakes? Lou, last time you made pancakes they were a disaster" more laughter came after. Not wanting to admit it, this was actually making Louis happy. To hear his mates voice and laughter made him forget everything.

"Oi! They were edible... barely. Well I don't know maybe I'll order take out?" His voice sounded more of a question than answer.

Stan laughs, "Edible, you're funny babes," There was a knock at the door, Louis wasn't expecting anyone, he walked over and peeped through the peep hole. He was too short to reach it, he curses under his breath.

"Lou? Mate you gonna let me in?" He hears a familiar voice behind the door, his smile so wide. He unlocks and opens it and there he is, he looks at his phone and back up at the person at the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in town?" Louis wraps his arms around Stan which was a bit difficult considering he had pizza in his hands.

"I wanted to surprise you duh Lou," Stan chuckles and ruffles Louis hair. Which he immediately fixes, putting it back into place. He lets Stan in and leads him to the living room.

"How long are you here for? When did you even come?" All these questions kept coming from Louis, obviously excited to see Stan. It's been a while since he's properly sat down with a mate.

"Leaving next Thursday, and I got here this morning." Louis watches as Stan opens the box of pizza and grabs a slice, he instantly remembers when they were kids and used to just hang out.

"Ahh, hey Stan..?" Louis innocently looks at Stan, he sighs after calling his attention. Stan turns to face Louis, he swallows the food he had been chewing.

"Yeah L?" He turns his body towards Louis, signaling that he is paying his full attention to whatever Louis has to say.

Biting his lower lip, Louis looks to the ground before looking up at Stan again, "Do you think... well do you think Harry still loves me like he used to? It's been a couple months and we barely talk on the phone and when we do it's always interrupted by God knows what...” Louis starts rambling, words escaping faster from his mouth.

Stan puts his hand on Louis thigh reassuringly, "Mate of course he still loves you! Who wouldn't? He's working on this movie, of course he's going to be a busier than nor-" Louis cuts him off, he shakes his head.

"Stan... we were talking today. Then all I hear was Harry saying oops, like when we bumped into each other when we first met. Then the other voice said Hi. Stan they said hi. Of all the responses in the world he chose to say Hi. like what the fuck you know? And that's not even the worst part, Harry completely ignored me, he fucking ignored me. I tried to get his attention but it was like I wasn't even on the phone. I get he has to make friends on set but to fucking ignore me to talk to a guy who said Hi after H said oops?!" Louis buried his hands in face, he was overacting. He knew he was but it's been months since he's seen Harry. He hasn't felt his skin, he hasn't been able to smell the incredible smell Harry had. Hell he hasn't even kissed his lips in months. Hell, he hasn’t even seen Harrys short hair in person.

Stan sat there, his hand still on Louis thigh, he sighs. "Lou, you're being dramatic. Harry would never do this to you on purpose you know that, he's just... he's exploring new job opportunities. And it's important that you remember that. He's always going to love you, and I know you'll always love him." He pulls Louis in for a hug, rubbing his hand up and down on his back, quietly telling Louis he'll be alright.

Louis knew Stan was right. He was being dramatic but he couldn't help it. He hasn't seen his man in what feels like forever, and to know that Harry is with other men, probably more attractive than Louis hurt. What if Harry left him for a real actor?

Eventually Stan left. They'd forgotten about the whole conversation and played FIFA. Louis always trusted Stan to get his mind off any bad situation. That's the kind of mate Stan was.

**•••**

It's now been a couple days since Stan stopped by. Louis had been meaning to spend more time with him, but he was due to some PR stunts with Danielle. It's not like he hated her, she was also doing her "job" as a beard. His mind was just constantly on Harry. Even more now because of some pictures he saw of Tom holding onto Harrys hips, he could see that they were gently placed. Something about Harry being gone for long periods of time made his heart sink. Of course Louis trusted him, but how couldn't he have a doubt. Harry was surround by a group of attractive men. Still his mind would pull him out of the thought of Harry ever cheating on Louis. 

'Only a few more weeks and he'll be in my arms' Louis thought. 

"Louis?" A soft voice called out his name, he snapped his head up and his eyes met Danielles. He forgot he was doing a stunt right now, he gave her a weak smile. She reminded him of himself in a way. Stan also joked about her being Louis female version, he always laughed it off but even now he knew why Stan kept saying it. 

"You've missed a call. I tried to get your attention but it's like you were in a trance." She giggled, remembering how she tried getting his attention. Louis felt himself turn a bright pink color before biting his lower lip. 

"Oh...uh thanks" He replied, he reached out for his phone and saw Harrys name. His stomach fluttered, it always with Harry. Excusing himself from the table, he went over to a more intimate setting, somewhere he could talk to Harry without being interrupted. 

He slid the notification right and soon his phone was dialing Harrys number. He found himself getting nervous, confusion swept over him. He's talked to Harry countless times before, what was different now? He shrugged it off when he heard the line pick up. Louis nerves left his body, he could hear Harrys rhythmic breath over the phone and thats all he needed to make him feel better.

"Hello," Louis said, his voice a bit more high pitched than he expected it to be. "You called?" He cleared his throat, getting his voice back to normal. 

"Yeah, um," Harrys voice hid something, Louis knew the voice Harry had whenever he was hiding something. A couple seconds past by and Louis could no longer wait and see what Harry to say. 

"Spill." Louis demanded and Harry obeyed. However, Harry spoke to fast to comprehend the first time. "Well turnsoutihavetostayanotherthreeweeks" once again confused, Louis tried to understand what Harry was saying but couldn't. 

"Harry please just tell me" 

"It turns out I have to be here another three weeks" Harry said in only one breath. Louis stood there, his mouth open in disbelief. He had to wait to see Harry once again, his disbelief soon boiled into anger. 

"Why the fuck do you have to be there another three fucking weeks?" 

"They added new scenes baby, it's okay. It'll be over before we know it." Harry reassures. 

"Its okay? No Harry it fucking isn't okay. I haven't seen you in months. You really think adding more time to that is okay? What the fuck! I miss you, and all I want to do is be home in bed with you! Not be out doing shitty PR stunts." He sighs looking over at Danielle talking to someone on the phone. 

"Louis, baby. I know its not the best thing, I miss you too. But I can't just drop everything, i'm part of this movie too and I miss you, I really do. I promise when I come home we can spend every moment together." Louis still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Harry was staying another three weeks. 

Louis sighs, he let the emotions take over his body. "I can't deal with this Harry." he hung up.

He straightened himself up, he blinks back the tears and walks back to Danielle. He smiled at her, and got one in return. 

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to make you wait out this long." He said, sliding his phone into his pocket. This news wasn't going to ruin his day, he was determined. She shook her head and smiled, "No, really it was okay. I was on the phone too." 

He didn't want to pry but it's like if she felt him questioning what the phone call was about. She gave him a small smile before opening her mouth to speak. 

"Well, I just found out that one of my childhood friends has been in an accident, and I can't go because of filming. I really hate being a celebrity sometimes." Louis found himself kind of ashamed. He's impatient about seeing Harry when Danielle couldn't get off work to see her friend whos been hurt. He looked into her eyes and saw the pain. It stung, he didn't know why he did it but what he did shocked them both. 

Louis pulled away, realizing what he did. They've never been this initmate with each other, sure they've traded a few pecks here and there but it was all for camera. He scanned Danielles face, she too was having trouble understanding what just happened. It should have stopped him from what happened next but he was too vulnerable, he hasn't kissed anyone in months. He leaned in kissing Danielle again (Louis is bi in my story), this time the lack of kissing over the months kicked in making the kiss more passionate. They breathlessly pulled away, not expecting to be surrounded by a bunch of fans (stalkers). He looked around the room, his eyes grew wide as he saw each and everyone holding their phones photographing and video-taping what just happened. He grabbed Danielles hand, pulling her to leave. He hoped this wouldn't be posted anywhere, but of course things would be posted. 

Upon kissing Danielle earlier, he still felt lonely. When they got to the rental home he apologized, saying that it was a spur of the moment, etc. 

"Danielle, I- I'm sorry" He says for the thousanth time as they enter the kitchen. 

"Louis, it's o-" He cut her off by saying it again. He knew the amount of times he said sorry was enough but maybe he wasn't just saying sorry to her, but to himself for letting his emotions take over. Danielle seemed to have enough of his sorrys, she grasped both of his shoulders and looked into his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him again, it was soft. Her lips were nothing over Harry's but he longed the touch so much. 

Louis felt drunk but he wasn't, he knew what he was doing when Danielle took off his shirt and he hers, he knew what he was doing when he unhooked her bra and she unzipped his pants. He was entirely sober through this whole thing, he saw himself lay her on the bed gently, leaving kisses down her body but he couldn't stop. He hadn't been touched in months. A guy could only wank off so many times. Louis let his emotions take over, and did nothing about it. 

**•••**

Rays of sunlight hit Louis face. He sat up and began to rub his eyes. He looked around once they were opened and saw that he was in Danielles room. Realization hit when he saw their clothes scattered on the floor, he looked to his left and saw Danielle sleeping. The duvet went up to her neck, he tried to softly slip off the covers, freezing every time she fidgeted around. He finally got out of the bed and picked up his clothes. On the way to this room he stopped by the kitchen to grab his phone which he had left there the previous night. 

Once in his bedroom he threw his clothes into the hamper, phone still in his hands he looked over the notifactions. Mostly were twitter but some were from Harry. He felt guilt creep over his conscious. He knew he had to tell Harry, he couldn't keep it from him and act like he knew nothing about it. it was all over twitter. Sighing he decided to face Harry's text after his shower. He felt dirty, the thought of hands that weren't Harry's touching him made him feel dirty. He reeked of sweat and sex, so showering was the best thing to do. 

After alot of scrubbing in the shower he get outs and dresses himself, white adadis shirt with black skinny jeans and some vans. Louis continues to the bed, his shoulders feel heavy. With his phone in his hand, he presses the home button revealing the hug. He quickly slid right and unlocked his phone, he tapped on the message icon and clicked under Harrys contact. He started from the beginning of the messages Harry left yesterday. 

_H: Louis, you will not believe the news I have!_

_H: Well.. you aren't replying so you're probably sleeping. I'll just tell you, that'll make you happy when you wake up._

_H: I was speaking with Christopher, you know the director, anyway he said that I wasn't needed in any of the scenes here anymore. And the scenes I will need to do are in LA. Babe, I'm coming home! Like right now! I'm already on the airplane, I should be there around 1:00. I'll see you at home yeah? I gotta go, i'm boarding. I love you Lou xx_

Louis breath was hitched from the moment he started to read, Harry was coming home, and that should be good news. But Louis was going to have to ruin it. He had to tell Harry, he couldn't keep it from it. 'Tell him, he needs to know the truth' he thought to himself. Part of him really wished this never happened, the other half just wanted to crawl up in a ball and never be seen again. He looked at the time, 12:39. He needed to get going if he was going to meet Harry, his smile was weak but he was finally going to see Harry. It just wasn't the way he expected.

He got there with a few minutes to spare, he entered the home. Toeing off his shoes and abandoning his keys in the bowl next to the door. He made his way into the bedroom and laid on the bed, his eyes flickered open and saw the pictures. This is what he should have woke up to this morning, not next to Danielle. He should have been home, skyping Harry or on the phone apologizing for hanging up on him. He closed his eyes again, tears welled up in his eyes and a few escaped running down his cheek. Suddenly, he felt the bed sink in next to him, he opened his eyes and tilted his head to the right, there was Harry. Louis examined him, not saying anything. He saw the tattoos, the hair and then their eyes locked. He missed those eyes so much, he missed getting lost in them. Louis started crying knowing what he had to do. But Harry just hugged him, neither of them spoke yet. Harry kissed Louis temple, but Louis released himself from the grasp Harry had on him. 

"Harry, I need to tell you something..." Louis sniffled, his voice cracked.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes scanned Louis face, "What's wrong Lou?"

The nickname made Louis start to cry again, it took about a minute for him to calm down. "I had sex with Danielle... I- it all happened so fast. I was vulnerable, we had just got off the phone call and I was sad, she was sad and well.." Louis now had his face burried into the duvet on the bed.

Harry still not saying a word, his mouth was slightly open, his eyes watered. Louis knows Harry is broken, he can feel it. He tries to look up at Harry, put when he does he feels his heart break over again. Harry still hadn't said anything, "Har-" he was cut off by a slap to his cheek, the sound echoed around the room. Louis reached and cupped his cheek he deserved it, he really did but he still couldn't bite his tounge.

"You left me for months Harry. Months. What was I supposed to do? A man can only do so much by himself." Louis looked into Harry's green eyes dropping his hand from his face, they were glassy, he saw the tears trickle down his cheeks. He reached to wipe them away but instead his hand was slapped away and watched as Harry took a step back.

"I thought we were strong, I- I trusted you." Harry's words burned into Louis heart, each of them tearing into his soul. 

"We are strong! I promise you it was only a one time thing, it meant nothing baby please believe me. I was lonely can you blame me?" Louis sobbed, he wish he'd never slept with her. He never wanted any of this to happen, none of this would've happened anyway if it wasn't for m!m closeting them. 

"Yes Louis, I can. God, you are.." Harry couldn't find the words to express how he felt toward Louis right now. Instead Louis watched as Harry pushed passed him and out of the room. He thought about running after him, but by the time he did Harry was gone. A car engine roared to life but left hurriedly. He dropped to his knees and stared at the empty drive way. It started raining not long after but Louis didn't seem to care about getting wet. 

_'What did I do?' Louis cried to himself._

Eventually he did go inside, he didn't care to dry himself. He went into the kitchen and took out the pack of beer, drowning himself in the alchohal. He only stopped drinking when he got a phone call. He found his phone under the blanket and answered.

"Haaaaaz, I missss yoouu" He slurred, he was an obvious drunk. But Harry wasn't the one on the other line, it was Zayn. 

"Louis are you drunk?" His voiced was full of concern, Louis hiccuped in the back.

"Nooooo *hiccup* hahahah" Louis responded, he fell onto the floor and burst out laughing, Zayn began to worry more. 

"I'm going over." and he hung up, from the ground Louis reached for his bottle of beer, when he found it he chugged it down. Getting up to open another bottle. He was about to open the last bottle of the twelve pack but it was taken from his hands. Louis turned around and saw Zayn draining the beer down the sink. 

Louis pouts, "Heeeeey that was mine" he opens the fridge looking for more but doesn't see any and sighs with fustration. 

"Louis you've had enough, lets get you to bed yeah?" Louis just nods, he finds himself getting tired. 

"Zayn I fucked up, I really fucked up this time" Zayn looks down at Louis and nods, he knows what happened. Harry had gone to Liam and Zayn's flat upset. When they found out Liam was extremely mad, but Zayn kept his cool. He knew Louis wouldn't do something like this on purpose, Louis would never ever hurt Harry intentionally. 

"It's going to be okay Lou, you'll figure it out," Zayn put Louis into warm clothes realzing his were wet from the rain. "It's time for bed." He set Louis down on the bed, Zayn tucked him in, he hummed a song so Louis would fall asleep. It didn't take long before he was out, Zayn made his way into the kitchen and found some asprin and filled a glass with water.

When he went back into the room Louis was gone. Zayn looked everywhere in the room, then he saw an open window. "Damn it Louis" he got his phone out and called the boys minus Harry, he didn't want him to know Louis had gone missing.

**•••**

Louis stolled along the side walk, his arms around his shoulders. It was cold and he forget to grab a jacket on his way out the window. "Fuck" he said to noone. He continued down the path, he ended up in a garden. It was the one where he took Harry the first time they came to LA, he smiled and sat on the bench.

He sighed, "Why did I have to fuck up like this? I never meant to hurt him I swear, I was just vulnerable and lonely. I hadn't seen him in months, now it seems like I lost him. He's going to leave me. I know it, I don't deserve his love or anyones. Stars, tell me I can make this better. I love him with everything I am and ever will be." he shook his head, he was stupid to think the stars would actually help, instead he laughed it off. He laid down on the bench, despite being cold he drifted off to sleep.

**•••**

Liam, Zayn and Niall had been searching for hours and nothing. They went everywhere they thought Louis would be but found him no where. They all sighed as they went back the Liam and Zayn's flat. It was already the wee hours of the morning, the sun would come out soon.

Zayn slumped into the chair, "It's my fault, I should have known Louis would leave, and now we can't find him." Niall and Liam looked at each other before looking at Zayn.

"No baby, hey shh, you didn't know Louis was going to do what he did, he'll be fine, it's Louis." Liam rushed to Zayns side and kissed his temple. Zayn smiled a little bit before sighing again.

Niall decided to break the ice, "Where's Harry?" he asked. Liam pointed down the hall to the guest room. 

"He's sleeping, he came to us. He had been doing a lot of heavy crying, he said Louis cheated on him with that bitch Danielle." Liam said, his fist tightened. Obviously still quite angry that Louis hurt Harry. Niall's mouth opened to talk but stopped when he had nothing to say, instead he just said "oh" before leading himself into the kitchen. Liam relaxed after soothing words Zayn mumbled into his skin.

**•••**

Louis woke up stiff and really hung over, the loud noises didn't help either. He groaned as he got up and rubbed his eyes, he doesn't know how he ended up on a bench but he just cares about going home at this point. He knows he told Harry about the sex but doesn't remember what happened after Harry left. He shrugs, he probably went to a bar or something, that would explain the hangover. 

He fumbles his way into the house and finds asprin and water on his night stand in the room. He shrugged it off, after taking the pills he hops into the shower thinking of ways to make it up to Harry. He doesn't find a solution, instead he finds himself getting out of the shower more sober than he thought he would be. He changes into joggers and a plain white tee (haha). Louis goes to sit on the couch, he finds his phone on the floor. Messages from Zayn, Liam and Niall are present, great he thought, Harry probably told them about what happened. He certainly didn't want to hear it, he cleared the messages. 

When Louis turns on the telly he sees: " **JORDAN GREY COMES OUT AS GAY, SAYS HIS GIRLFRIEND WASN'T REAL"** Louis opens his mouth in shock, he actually did it. After all these years. He decides to give him a call. 

It was answered almost immediatley. 

"Hello?" Jordan said.

"Hey mate, it's Louis. Long time no talk!"

"I'll say, how've you been?"

Louis sighs, "I've been better."

"Uh oh, well I hope you feel better yeah?"

"Yeah. Oh hey before I forget, congrats on coming out!" Louis says excitment filled his voice as he smiled.

"Thanks man, well you know whos turn it is now. C'mon Lou, don't let them stop you from being you" He urged, but Louis just chuckled. 

"I don't know" a beep sound came from Jordans line.

"Don't be shy, hey I got another call, i'll text you later." They hung up.

Louis thought about what Jordan said. Maybe it was time to come out, he's been in for so long. He knows Harry wants to be openly out but he can't face it alone. He looks at the telly again before it clicked. That is what Louis was going to do. He would come out. He would finally be able to openly explain his love for Harry. Although it might put a bit of bad reviews, he didn't care because he was finally going to be himself.

**•••**

Louis hasn't heard from any of the boys, he know regrets deleting the messages. 'Oh well" he thought as he marched up steps of Modest. This was it, he was allowing himself to be true from this moment on. He knocks on the door of a familiar office, he had set up a meeting to do this. 

"Ah Louis. You're here, excellent." A man spoke from the chair. 

"Yeah well this is pretty big to me" Louis replies.

"I'm Bi-Sexual." he continues.

 A loud howl of laughter escaped from the mans mouth, he clapped his hands together. For a while he was laughing, Louis stood there confused, not sure why he was laughing. The man wiped the tears from his eyes and chuckled a bit more. He looked at Louis, scanned him up and down.

"No you're not." He said which made all of Louis bottled up emotion from the years he'd been closeted. All those times he wasn't able to touch Harry whenever he wanted, kiss Harry, hold Harry, tell Harry he loves him. He remembered all those times H would cry because of Eleanor, all the times even he would cry and shut down when H got linked to any girls. He wasn't going to hide it anymore, he wasn't going to pretend to be someone he wasn't. He was doing this. 

"Yes, I fucking am. I am bi-sexual and I will tell anyone who listens. You will not tell me what to do, I don't care what happens. I don't care who hears. I'm tired of being closeted because of your stupid contract. I love our fans, and would do anything for them, and I know they'll understand. I know that no matter what happens, the true fans will support me. You can try to stop me all you want but I am fucking doing this. I'm not going to listen to you anymore. Go ahead and rip up my contract. I no longer have interest in being apart of a management who treats me this way." Louis threw his hands in the air, he yelled so loud he was sure someone from outside the building heard. He looked down at his boss who had a smirk on his face, that was one of the reasons L hated their managment, they always had a way to get what they wanted. 

"Louis. Sit," he pointed to the chair infront of the chair, Louis scoffed and remained standing. "Well, Louis you will not come out. For the sake of this band, your career and the other participants. Sure you can switch managments but everyone will say what I do. This will ruin your career, no one will look at you the same." 

No matter how hard Louis tried not to put any of this into consideration he had to. If Louis came out, what would happen to One Direction? Will they still listen? What about the other boys? Louis decided he had two choices. One: Stay in the closet for who knows how long. Two: Risk the bands sake and go to anyone who listens. Louis stayed silent, it amused the buisness man they all liked being in control, they carried these grins of evil is what it felt like.

 Louis knew what he had to do.

**•••**

The boys still hadn't found or heard from Louis. Liam acknowleges the fact that Louis is old enough to care for himself, and that is a temporary fix. Right now their concern was Harry. He was a wreck, he didn't want to get out of bed, he had gone through 2 boxes of tissues and 3 tubs of ice cream (of course with Nialls help). For six years they'd been together, and technically still are but Harry couldn't wrap his head around what happened.

"Mate, c'mon lets go out. Clear your head yeah?" Niall wrapped his arm around Harrys shoulders. Harry knows he has to get out of bed soon, but he isn't ready. 

"I don't know. What if we see Louis?" His voice cracks at the sound of Louis' name. He began to cry, H still loved him very much, but he's shattered inside. 

"Then we'll see him, you're going to have to anyway. You share a house. You guys are in a relationship, well you still are right?"

"Yeah... we aren't broken up but I need time Ni. I haven't been in this situation before, and he really he fucked up." H shook his head and looked to his lap. Zayn told the boys not to tell H that Louis was missing, they all agreed. It was all too much but Niall slipped.

"He did fuck up H, he's really sorry and i'm in no place to speak for him but when Zayn went to see him last night he was drunk, drunker than drunk." Niall chuckles a little at the picture in his head, "I really don't know how he was able to get out the window or actually disappear without anyone see-" Niall stopped talking, he realized what was coming out of his mouth. He looked over at a wide eyed Harry. 

"He what?" Harry stood up and wiped his tears. Niall stood up trying to stop Harry from leaving. Now Niall was the one who was fucked, he wonders what Liam or Zayn will do to him. When Harry got even the slightest bit concerned for anyone he was really different. He would not stop until everything was okay. But this was Louis, he was ten times more possesive, and sure H should be mad but they've been together for 6 fucking years, he was not about to forget that. 

"Niall get the fuck out of my way or I swear you'll end up on the other side of the house." Harrys eyes got dark. His breath was heavier, his voice was lower. Niall knows for a fact that as much as Harry loved the boys he would do anything and really anything to get Louis. So Niall stepped out of the way, he'll face Ziam later. Harry didn't even put on his pants, he was already out the door. When Harry went into these trances, you couldn't stop him. Didn't matter who you were. 

**•••**

Harry entered their house, he was all over the place. On one hand he really wanted to see Louis, and make sure he was safe but on the other hand H was glad Louis was gone. He checked everywhere, when he stepped into the kitchen he counted the bottles and shook his head. He was getting a little more furious, he's told Louis countless time to drink less than he would. He checked every single room in the house, every closet, the garage and the backyard. Louis was no where. He sighed, where could Louis be? Then Harry remembered, the garden.

It wasn't long before he found himself standing in the very same place he did years ago when he first came to LA. He begins to remember what happened years ago on that spot.

_"What if people see us?" Harry said following closley behind Louis. He was being pulled to a place he'd never been before._

_"Chill babe, no one is going to see us, there are trees covering us anyway." Louis stopped and turned back to look at H. Harry examined the place, he saw the bunches of flowers around them. They were at a garden. He couldn't help but smile fondly at Louis, he was so lucky to have someone like him. It's like they were soulmates, Harry swears it. When they first met at the script concert he knew he should have asked Louis for his contacts, but he was just a shy 15 year old. But then seeing Louis at the X-Factor his heart stopped he saw it as a sign of fate. Then when they were put into a group Harry knew that Louis was the one, he could feel it. Everytime L would look at him he felt like something locked in place, the touches, the kisses, everything felt right._

_"Harry?" Louis interrupted his thoughts, his face tinted pink. He didn't realize he wasn't there. Harry doesn't even know what Louis continued to say, he just remembers looking at Louis, watching as his eyes sparkled in the moonlight, he saw how he would use his hands as he spoke. Harry was falling more and more inlove as the seconds went by. He couldn't help but look at him so fondly._

_"Anyway so I fe-" He cut Louis off by kissing him, he didn't care who saw. Harry was just so inlove with this person infront of him, he didn't think it was even possible to love someone so much. But Louis, his Louis proved him wrong._ _Louis pulled him closer for a more passionate kiss, this was their first public kiss. Louis brought his hand up to Harrys hair, he loved his curls. The kiss was filled with so much passion, and it wasn't anything they wanted to turn sexual but they only stopped when they heard someone._

_"Oh shit" A man happened to be walking and saw them making out, immediatley they detached from eachother and looked at this man._

_"Uh..." Harry started and looked back and forth between Louis and this man, he didn't know what to say. They couldn't be out, if this guy said anything or took any photos Harry knew this would be the end of their career and it only just started._

_"Mate, if you could please not tell anyone what you saw, and if you have any pictures please please delete them from your device."  This man was just as surprised and confused as the boys._

_"Uh.. yeah I won't tell. I didn't take pictures, i'm just caught off guard. Aren't you guys from that one band?" He got closer to them, his eyes kind of squinted. It was obvious who they were with Harrys curls and Louis voice._

_"Yeah.. just please you can't tell anyone about this. We'd be in serious tro-" Louis began but stopped when he saw who the man was. It was Jordan Grey. Jorden fucking Grey only the greastest actor of all time. Harry was also surprised, his eyes grew wider and covered his mouth he couldn't believe who witnessed their kiss._

_"You're Jordan Grey.." Harry breathed, a small chuckle came from Jordan._

_"Yes, and you are... Harry Styles." He stopped to remember Harry's name, he then looked back to Louis. "And you're Louis Tomlinson. Now don't worry boys, I won't tell anyone, I know how it feels.." He frowned to the ground before giving a weak smile back to them._

_"How do you know?" Louis starts, he was interested into why he knew._

_"Well..." Jordan looked around and leaned in close. "I'm gay, and for the sake of my career, as told by my agent I can't come out. I've been in the closet for the longest time." This time he didn't hide his frown, he looked down to his hand and fiddled with his ring._ _Both Harry and Louis felt like they were hearing wrong, Jordan was gay?_

_"Your secret is safe with us." Harry said, he looked over to Louis. By now they knew how to communicate without speaking. Harry looked at Louis in a way that said: 'Can I tell him?' and Louis just nodded._

_"Louis and I are in a relationship... but we're forced to be closeted by our managment." Harry continued, weakly smiling at Louis. Jordan nodded, he knew what the struggle was._

_"I always knew it. You guys are just so cute together, I hope you guys can be out soon. I really do it must be hard." Jordan said. Harry was blushing a bright red and Louis looked smug._

_After exchanging numbers and chatting a few more Jordan left. Louis and Harry still couldn't believe what happened. They planned on not telling the other boys, this was their thing._

_Louis fonded over Harry. "Harold," Harry snapped his head back to Louis, he smiled and picked his head slightly like to say 'yeah?' Louis smiled even greater._

_"You'll always be in my heart Harry Edward Styles."_

Harry softened, he wipes a few tears from his face. After all these years and this memory still stuck with him. He walked around still looking around, he stopped at a bench and sat down. Unaware that Louis was here the night before. He sighed and looked up.

"Goddamit Louis, where are you?" He says out loud, he shakes his head as he looks back down at his hands. He began fiddling with his rings when he felt a raindrop fall on his thigh. He managed to change while he was at the house into some better clothes, but he still was underdressed for rain. But even so he sat there, watching the rain grow heavier and faster. 

He repeats again, this time yelling over the rain. "Where the fuck are you Louis?" He runs his hand through his now wet hair. 

"Right here." Harry snaps his neck and looks at the direction the voice came from. There he was, Louis stands there, just as wet as Harry. Louis moves to sit next to Harry, he is surpised when Harry doesn't move away. 

"Harry..." Louis searches for words to use, he doesn't seem to find any to say how sorry he is. Harry just blinks at Louis, he doesn't know what to do either.

"I never meant to hurt you Harry, I never meant to make you feel like this. I'm complete shit, I am. Knowing that I hurt you makes me a fucking bastard, I swear it meant nothing, and if I could go back I wouldn't do it. God Harry, I love you so much no words can describe. No amount of sorrys could actually show how sorry I am. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you in anyway..." Louis stops, tears fall from his face but are masked from the rain. He continues, "I understand if you want to break up with me. I wouldn't blame you. I don't deserve the love you give me, I don't deserve you H. I-" Harry stands up and Louis begins crying more, but Harry puts out his hand waiting for Louis to grab onto it. Louis furrows his eyebrows, tears still falling from his eyes he grabs Harry's hand. He melts at the touch, Louis stands up and Harry leads them away from the bench. When he stops he positions Louis, they are at the exact spot they were many years ago except this time in the rain. 

Louis looked up at Harry, still semi confused on what Harry is doing. "Harry what are yo-" Harry cuts Louis off again.

"I know that you're sorry, and I know that it meant nothing. But it hurts way more than I express it to be. Louis I love you, and I always will. I've been loving you from when we met at that concert. Right now I may be mad at you but I could never stop loving you." Harry looks down at Lou and gives him a small smile.

Louis feels a little bit better, "Harry I came out." Now it was Harrys turn to feel confused. He tilts his head to the side, which makes Louis grin wider. Harry could be doing anything and still look adorable.

"I knew it was going to be hard to make it up to you, and well Jordan came out," Harrys eyes grew wider. "He did?" and Louis nodded. 

"Yeah, anyways. Harry he told me it was my turn, and at first I was hesitant. But I knew it was time, I told myself I wasn't going to let people no matter who they were tell me what I couldn't do, not anymore. I went into the office and told them I was coming out but they laughed at me. They fucking laughed at me, he even told me I wasn't bi." Louis shook his and clenched his jaw remembering the moment. He continued, "I fucking flipped, I told him that I would come out but he threatend our band. I knew I had to come out though, so I left and went to SugarScape and told them everything. Well except you, I didn't want to be the way you came out.. I wanted for you to do it how you want to." Louis stopped talking, Harry didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at Louis through the rain. 

"Harry?" 

Harry cupped Louis face in his hands, he smashed their lips together. Louis was taken aback but kissed back, he didn't want any other lips on his but Harrys. He closed the gap that was between them. It was the first time in months that Louis felt Harrys lips, he missed the feel of his lips, he missed being able to explore his mouth with his tounge. They both pulled away breathless, Harry looked down at Louis.

"I love you Lou, I'm so fucking proud of you," Harry said in an actual genuine tone. Louis smiled, looking down blushing but Harry lifted his chin. 

"I love you too, I fucking love you so much." Louis manages to say. 

**•••**

After going home together, they tell the boys that they made up. It still hurt Harry that Louis cheated but he knew everything was going to be okay. Harry insisted on calling the boys and telling them that they were home so he did. Louis also mentioned that he came out and the boys cheered, they didn't care if they lost fans, Louis was himself and they were happy. Upon ending the call, Harry and Louis were too tired to talk, they decided to go to bed. 

**•••**

Harry stood on the red carpet, he attended a movie premire. He brought along the boys, Louis on his right side and the rest of the boys on his left. They each went their own way when Harry would be interviewed. 

"So Harry, everyone is dying to know. What are you looking for relationship?" 

Harry was just about to answer when one of managments staff interjected, "with a female."

Harry rolled his eyes at the guy before returning his attention to the interviewer. "It's not that important," he looked over at Louis laughing at something Jordan said. He smiled turning his head back to her, "as a matter of fact, I'm not even attracted to females. I'm currently in a relationship with him." Harry pointed to Louis, "Louis Tomlinson." Before anyone could say anything Harry walked over to Louis interrupting him from his chat and kissed him. Infront of everyone, other celebrites, news people, fans, managment, everyone. 

He pulled away smiling and whispered to Louis, "I love you." He then turned his attention to the cameras. 

"I'M GAY AND I'M ALSO IN LOVE WITH LOUIS TOMLINSON, BETTER YET, WE'VE BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP FOR 6 YEARS." He yelled to anyone who would listen. Everyone was shocked. Harry kissed Louis again, smiling because he could finally do it in public.

**•••**

**The End.**

Thank you guys for reading, It's my first Larry fic. It's been on my mind for a while and well I just needed to write it down. Please tell me what you guys think, constructive critism is encouraged, I want to know how I can improve. Thank you again!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**•••**

**Epilouge**

It's been a year since everything happened, Harry eventually was able to trust Louis like he used to, and since they've come out every media outlet covered the story, it had died down a couple months later. Now Louis and Harry were out for dinner, something they could finally do together without having to hide. Louis had taken Harry to the first restraunt they came to together in LA. To many A-Listers it would have been a place they'd never step into but Louis found it to be cute and it had an England vibe. 

Harry had just come back from the restroom and Louis was waiting, his face lit up when he saw Harry walking over. As Harry sat down Louis reached for Harrys hand intertwing it with his own.

"Harry. We've been dating for 7 years now, that's a pretty long time. And I know you said you wanted to be the one to do this but," Louis let go of Harrys hand and got on his knee, he grabbed a box out of his jacket and opened it infront of him. "Will you, Harry Edward Styles make me the happiest man, and I truly will be the happiest," Harry couldn't help but burst out in tears and laughter at the same time, he opened his mouth but Louis stopped him. "Oi! Let me finish." Harry laughed but agreed. "as I was saying, Harry will you make me the happiest man and marry me?"

"Yes. Yes yes yes." Louis stood up, his smile grew, it was literally cheek to cheek. He put the ring on Harry and kissed him. The people around them cheered and clapped but Louis was only focused on Harry.

\---

On September 9th, Harry finally became a Tomlinson. They got married in that spot in the garden, still in the very position they stood the years before.

**•••**


End file.
